El último canto del cisne
by LiaraPrinceton Translator
Summary: Esa fue la última vez que el equipo de Mike rio, todos juntos / Oneshot / Traducción autorizada de "Swan Song", por JulyStorms / Escuadrón de Mike... Un fic para reír y llorar.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) es creación de Hajime Isayama. El presente texto es traducción autorizada del fanfic _Swan Song,_ escrito por JulyStorms. Créditos a ambos autores. Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **¡Otro fic! De JulyStorms, con su autorización para traducirlo.**

 **El equipo de Mike... Ese equipo que muy pocos valoran (incluido su propio autor). Si eres parte de esos pocos, estoy segura de que amarás este oneshot. JulyStorms le ha dado un toque de comicidad y melancolía idóneos, digno de ellos.**

 **Espero que te guste... al final habrá notas de la autora y algunas aclaraciones de parte de la traductora.**

 **¡Qué lo disfrutes!**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 _ **El último canto del cisne**_

 **Por JulyStorms**

 **Traducción autorizada**

 **De LiaraPrinceton**

 **Imagen original de portada de Haru_3778**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada mes, la Legión de Supervivencia deja el resguardo de los muros y se aventura para ir fuera de los mismos. Por lo tanto, no causa ninguna sorpresa a nadie saber que la 56ta Expedición ha venido inmediatamente después de la 57ma.

Por algunos días, Mike y su escuadrón ignoran la relevancia de la quincuagésimo séptima expedición; ellos yacen demasiado lejos de los cuarteles principales como para averiguar si esa exploración implicará algo más que probar las capacidades del titán cambiante de Eren Jeager.

Es casi sencillo sonreír antes de que sepan de los verdaderos planes que hay en la expedición y del inevitable –o tal vez no tanto, pensarían después– resultado que tendrá la misma… Poder imaginar que estarán en casa a tiempo para almorzar, excepto aquellos que nunca regresan a casa otra vez. La marcha a través de Karanesse es lenta y continua, con corazones latiendo de cansancio, ojos gachos al igual que sus labios ante la multitud que surge a su alrededor para gritar preguntas, esas palabras convertidas en golpes que atinan en sus heridas abiertas.

Después de que todo termina, su ignorancia se vuelve en su contra, cazándolos mientras se ciernen ansiosos entorno a una guarida dentro del Muro Rose. Sus manos tiemblan al entender las muertes de las que no fueron testigos y que pesarán sobre ellos, pese a eso; todos han estado en la Legión lo suficiente como para intuir la manera en como seguro murieron sus camaradas. Nanaba piensa en la sonrisa de Petra, y Gelgar en la fachada de chico rudo de Auruo; Henning recuerda aquella petición hecha por Gunter; Lynne extraña el sentido del humor de Eld. Mike, al final del día, se pone a considerar en dónde podría haber quedado la amada de Dita: Charlotte. ¿Seguiría allá afuera, sola en algún lugar, o habría muerto también como él? ¿Y qué clase de hombre es aquel que ama tanto a un simple animal que nunca olvida decirle cuánto la quiere?

Se sientan todos juntos, en esa pequeña casa cuando la Tropa 104 no está mirándolos más y piensan: _¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que pudimos sentirnos normales, sentirnos naturales, sentirnos nosotros mismos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos capaces de sonreír sin asfixiarnos por la culpa?_

Por supuesto que ellos recuerdan, tras un momento. Aquella escena, la última noche en la que se habían permitido ser felices. Pero pareciera como si hubiese transcurrido una larga vida atrás desde aquello. Como si hubiera quedado fuera de su alcance, imposible; algo que no son capaces de traer de vuelta.

Algo que ellos no serán capaces de experimentar otra vez.

.

.

.

Gelgar empezó a reír desde alguna parte detrás de Nanaba, esa risa entre ruidosa y simple que siempre hacía cuando estaba medio borracho y demasiado feliz con el mundo. La voz tranquila de Henning vino después, llena de diversión.

Nanaba apenas les prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando Lynne gritó algo. Miró al tablero de ajedrez que tenía al frente y se tomó un minuto extra para estudiar su siguiente movimiento, incluso aunque sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer y de que Mike ya había entendido que estaba frito.

Por fin, sus dedos fueron hacia delante y sujetaron un peón.

Mike se enderezó, interesado. Quizá cometería un error. Nanaba pudo ver el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, y lo dejó ser un momento más antes de que sus dedos se desviaran hacia su caballo. Mike se reacomodó de nuevo y encogió los ojos desesperanzado cuando la oyó decir: "Jaque mate".

Él le sonrió, sólo un poco, en lo absoluto molesto por haber sido derrotado. Mike no era tan competitivo como para sentirse enfadado por perder, particularmente contra un oponente que poseía una grandiosa habilidad así como una gran paciencia para un juego como el ajedrez.

—Vaya, Mike —Lynne dijo, con una gran sonrisa, caminando detrás de Nanaba con un paso que delataba que había bebido tanto como Gelgar—. Te aplastaron.

—La victoria de Nanaba no tuvo mucha diferencia —Henning lo defendió, echándole un ojo al tablero—. No es como si el rey de Mike hubiera estado solo todo el tiempo.

Gelgar le pasó un brazo a Lynne sobre los hombros. —Geeegh… ¿No sabes cómo son las cosas? La reina debe avanzar con el rey. Ella lo ama, carajo… El juego básicamente se acaba cuando la reina se muere. Es como si el rey perdiera la voluntad de vivir y sólo quisiera huir o algo así…

—Tú entiendes que esto es un juego, ¿verdad? —Mike le preguntó.

—Claro. Mira, tenías todavía a la torre también. Y a tu alfil… Ninguno quiso dejar al rey morir solo… Eso es antiromántico, ya sabesss…

—Tampoco es como si fuera romántico —Henning le dijio, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es romántico, entonces?

—Bailar —Lynne sugirió.

—Entonces yo soy muy, muuuy romántico —Gelgar persistió—. Soy el mejor bailarín de aquí. El más bailador bailarín de todos. Henning, mi amigo, deberías tocarnos algo.

Lynne rodó los ojos: —No voy a bailar contigo.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy completamente en mis cabales y podría bailar mucho mejor que tú.

—¿Oh, sí? Lo dudo mucho…

—Te reto entonces... No podrás vencerme.

—¡Ja! No voy a caer en la trampa. Bailaría con Nanaba. O Mike. O yo sola.

—¿Y qué hay de Henning? ¿Por qué no lo pusiste en tus opciones?

—No puedes bailar con el chico que está tocando la música, idiota.

—¿Idiota? Tú lo serás, tonta. No puedo creer que una de mis reinas no quiera bailar conmigo.

—¿Una? ¿Cuántas reinas se supone que tienes? ¿Ah?

Gelgar lanzó una mirada sobre el tablero de ajedrez y luego rodeó a Nanaba para tomar a las dos reinas del tablero. Las miró por un largo momento antes de poner la de color blanco sobre la cabeza rubia.

—Tengo dos. Nanaba es la blanca porque así es ella. Y tú eres la de color negro porque… —continuó, rodando la pieza frente la blusa de Lynne—: Tú eres la del lado malvado —antes de que ella pudiera protestar, agregó—. Creo que amo eso en ti. Y a ti. Y a todos ustedes. Todos mis amigoooos…

Nanaba se echó hacia atrás y le arrojó a Mike una mirada divertida.

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado, Gelgar —le dijo él, cejas arqueándose suavemente, su sonrisa perfectamente visible bajo su bigote.

—Pamplinas... Nunca es demasiado —estiró un brazo alrededor de Henning y otro alrededor de Lynne, tratando de meter a Nanaba y a Mike dentro de su abrazo, aunque sólo consiguió ponerles la mano sobre los hombros—. Hora del abrazo en grupo, pequeñosss desgraciados.

Lynne sujetó a Nanaba mientras que Henning lo hizo con Mike, y la reina blanca cayó de la cabeza rubia. Cuando golpeó el suelo, Nanaba cambió su peso y preguntó: —Y si Lynne y yo somos reinas, ¿qué eres tú, Gelgar?

—¿Yo? —sonrió tontamente y susurró con solemnidad: —Peones.

—¿Un peón? —Henning preguntó, haciendo otra mueca—. ¿De entre todas las piezas?

— _Peones_ —rectificó—. Mike es el rey, mis dos chicas favoritas en todo el mundo son las reinas, tú eres la torre y yo soy los peone-es. Todos-ellos. Un millón de mí. Una Gelgar-plosión.

—No hay un millón de peones en un tablero de ajedrez, tonto —Lynne respondió.

—Qué más da. Lo importante es que los peones nunca mueren por nada y siempre hay un montón de ellos cerca para proteger a las piezas más importantesss… ¿captas? Protejo las espaldas de mis amigos…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Nanaba miró a Mike y Mike la miró a ella, nadie quiso decir nada. Pero, al final, Gelgar retornó a su actitud otra vez, con su voz en un susurro de asombro:

—Un millón de mí —repitió.

—Ah, por favor, no… —Henning le dijo al mismo tiempo que Nanaba—. Eso es demasiado.

—Once mil billones de millones de mí —volvió a decir.

—Eso lo hace mucho peor —Mike contestó.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar a tantos de ti —Lynne le habló—. Estás muy borracho ya.

—Pero todavía puedo bailar —le dijo—. Te voy-a enseñar…

—Seguro que ni siquiera podrías tocarte los dedos de los pies.

—Nunca podría… Están muy lejos de mí.

—Mike puede tocarse los dedos de los pies… —Nanaba dijo de pronto—. Así que no tienes ninguna excusa.

Las cejas de Gelgar se alzaron de repente: —¿Qué? No inventes…

Mike le arrojó una mirada a Nanaba pero ella simplemente le sonrió con inocencia. Después de un pequeño suspiro y tras algo de insistencia de parte de Gelgar y Lynne, Mike se encogió fuera del grupo para inclinarse y así tocar, no sólo las puntas de sus pies, sino terminar rodeando la punta de las suelas de sus botas.

—Probablemente eso es ilegal en algún lado —dijo Lynne.

—Eso es porque-e él tiene, unos… brazos suuuuper largos… —Gelgar apretó a Lynne y a Henning demasiado fuerte, y Nanaba se agachó bajo el brazo de Lynne para hallar algo de libertad:

—Él tiene esos brazos desde que nació, estoy segura. Fue medio torpe un tiempo, hasta que creció dentro de ellos.

La nariz de Lynne resonó con una risa y hundió la cara contra el hombro de Gelgar. El rostro del rubio se puso serio a la par de Henning que rodó los ojos.

—Eso es ridículo —le dijo.

—Pero te lo imaginaste, ¿no? —Nanaba le preguntó.

Henning frunció el ceño: —Desearía que no.

—"Oh, ¿qué será eso que rodea el cuello del bebé?" —Gelgar trató de que su pregunta sonara igual que una partera en shock, pero lo único que consiguió fue el ruido de su borrachera. Su tono cambió ligeramente—: "¡Santo Dios, si sólo son sus brazos!"

—¿Y con qué naciste tú, Gelgar? —Mike le preguntó, intentando no sonreír y caer ante el abrazo que todavía lo rodeaba.

—Con mi adorable personalidad —respondió.

—No tiene nada de adorable —le dijo Lynne, tratando de alejarlo—. Naciste nada más que con tu cabello. Así, estilo perfecto. Y Henning era parte de una pareja de gemelos, excepto que el segundo bebé era en realidad un laúd.

Henning se estremeció. —Eso suena escalofriante.

—¿Y qué hay de Nanaba? —Mike preguntó.

Fue momento de que ella le arrojara una mirada.

—Ah, sí, Nanaba… La Encantadora Nanaba —Gelgar se balanceó ligeramente en sus pies cuando Henning lo soltó—. Henning, mi amigo, tu-u deberías ser quien conteste ésta, y más te vale hacerlo bien… o le escribiré a tu familia y les diré que… No-sé… Que tú… Que… Bueno, da igual…

Henning observó a Nanaba por un buen rato.

—Ya sé —dijo al fin—. Nanaba nació como la mayoría de los bebés: De forma natural. No hubo ningún problema. Lloraba y lloraba con su pequeño rostro todo fruncido e irritado hasta que la limpiaron y la arroparon. Y entonces… Entonces abrió sus ojos y tenía esa expresión —se giró a Mike, luego a Gelgar y a Lynne—. Ya saben cuál. Esa de severa determinación, para enfrentar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Pensé que estabas de mi lado, Henning —Nanaba le habló, tratando de fruncir el ceño. La comisura de sus labios tremoló de todas formas, a la par de Mike que se cubrió la boca para no reír, sin duda por la imagen que le vino a la mente.

—Nah… Es Gelgar quien te cubre la espalda, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Gelgar estaba demasiado ocupado riendo entre el cabello de Lynne mientras ella ocultaba de nuevo el rostro en su hombro para ahogar sus bufidos de risas contenidas. Ambos eran realmente terribles.

—¿Mike? —Nanaba se giró a él, buscando apoyo.

Y eso fue peor.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es que… La mirada que pones… Cuando… —la sonrisa que amenazaba sus labios estalló. Incluso en su segundo intento por disculparse, que le hizo estremecerse de risa, no fue suficiente para evitar que Nanaba se golpeara la frente con la mano.

—Nunca olvidaré esta traición, Mike —le dijo.

Él se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de cubrir sus dientes y se frotó la cara como si esperara borrar la risa en su expresión. Aun así, ésta se quedó grabada en sus ojos: —Pero está bien si yo nací con brazos largos de fenómeno… Creo que ahora entiendo la razón.

—Nada mejor para abrazaaaar a tus amigos con ellos —Gelgar agregó dramático, apoyándose en Henning otra vez. Lynne seguía riéndose contra su hombro—. Mis brazos son demasiado cortos… Así que, depende de ti. Vamo-os, hagámoslop.

Henning ni siquiera rodó los ojos esta vez. Incluso él sonreía. —Esto es estúpido —dijo, pero nadie creyó que realmente se sintiera así, especialmente Nanaba.

—Vamos, Mike —dio un paso a su costado antes de jalar uno de sus brazos y echárselo sobre los hombros—: Dale un buen uso a esos larguísimos brazos.

Gelgar se movió dentro del grupo, llevándose a los otros dos con él: —¿Y también puedes saltar la cuerda con ellos, Mike?

La risa de Lynne sólo se hizo más fuerte y Henning murmuró un "Por el amor de Dios, no necesitó esa imagen en mi cabeza".

—Desde mañana, no hay más bebida —Mike respondió y trató de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de todos ellos de una sola vez—: Para ninguno de ustedes.

—Si logras levantarnos a todos, prometo que dejaré de beber —le dijo Gelgar. Después pareció pensarlo mejor, pues enderezó ligeramente la espalda y sonrió—: Por toda una semana, inclussso. Lo sé, es muy generoso de mi parte. Vamos a-ver si te arriesgasss.

—¿Crees que no puedo? —Mike le preguntó.

—Yo-qué-sé —Gelgar dijo—. Es un montón de peso qué levantar de un jalón. Como unos mil kilos o más, ¿no?

—Y seguro que tú pesas la mitad de ellos —Lynne le pellizcó fuerte un costado.

—Todo es… cien por ciento… de músculos sólid-os —él insistió, retorciéndose para escapar de ella.

—Esto va a terminar mal —Henning comentó.

—Hagámoslo, no importa... No dejes para luego lo que es de mañana… ah… O algo así, yo-qué-sé.

—Tú no estás haciendo nada más que estar parado ahí.

—Para ver si Mike puede levantarnos a todos de una vez.

—Claro que puedo —les dijo y los apretó a todos con fuerza, como si estuviera llevando un montón de mapas enrollados verticalmente dentro de sus brazos. Entonces, cambió la posición del peso y gruñó cuando trató de levantarlos, apoyándose de la fuerza de su espalda. Seguro que Nanaba lo regañaría después por hacer algo así.

El gesto de sorpresa que Gelgar hizo al ver que Mike lograba levantarlos a todos se convirtió en una risa salvaje cuando, tan sólo un instante después, Mike trató de caminar con ellos en los brazos y pisara por accidente a una de las reinas del ajedrez que terminó por hacerlos caer.

—Bueno… —Mike le habló en el suelo, con su escuadrón entero a su lado, Nanaba medio acurrucada contra su costado—: Dije que podría hacerlo pero, no dije por cuánto tiempo.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:**

" _La última vez que me hiciste reír",_ fue la frase-petición anónima en Tumblr. La petición fue hecha para un fic que tuviera Mikenana, sin embargo, no pude pensar en algo especialmente interesante para escribirles y que sólo involucrara a estos dos. _Esto_ vino en su lugar, así que decidí aventurarme y escribirlo. Espero que te convenza, querido anónimo.

 **Notas de traductor:**

Por si no conocían el dato, se dice que el canto más hermoso que emite un cisne es justamente el que hace justo antes de morir. Me pareció una hermosa metáfora la que JulyStorms hace en este oneshot. Sin duda, es nostálgico y dulcemente cruel… Pensar al equipo de Mike riendo, por última vez.

 **¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews! Le haré llegar cada comentario a JulyStorms ;)**


End file.
